Comes back to haunt
by ACOUNTCLOSED
Summary: My name is Lostface. How did I get my name? You'll just have to read to find out. One-shot


**I've lost count now. This is my whatever number challenge for the Warrior Challenge forum. Enjoy!**

Comes back to haunt

I sat down just outside the Elders den. I hate being an Elder. I'm still young and my paws itch to go and fight. To serve my Clan. My name is Losteye. It's pretty obvious why I'm called what I'm called. I'm blind. I'm just a useless cat who does nothing to help his Clan. The ugly elder who wouldn't be able to live alone. "Are you ok?" I jumped when I heard the voice of my sister.

"Rainpaw, don't sneak up on me like that," I snapped.

"I wasn't sneaking," Rainpaw protested. "You were too busy day dreaming."

"You weren't having your bad dreams again were you?" My mother Russetfeather hurried over.

"What bad dreams?" I sighed, knowing full well what she meant.

"You know the ones I'm talking about," Russetfeather mewed.

"You means the ones that come back to haunt me whenever I shut my eyes?" I snapped before turning and padding into the Elders den. I reached my nest and curled up to try to sleep.

_I glanced down at his mother and fathers second litter of kits. A pale brown tom and a dark grey she-cat. "Kestrelkit and Rainkit," Darkshadow, my father, mewed immediately. _

"_They're beautiful," I mewed._

"_You're a big brother now Stonestorm," Russetfeather mewed. _

"_I'll do all I can to protect them," I vowed._

_It was five moons later and I had just returned from a hunting patrol when I heard a rustling from the bushes behind me. I frowned and glanced round just in time to see Rainkit and Kestrelkit slip out of the camp. I started to worry. There had recently been reports of fox on the territory. I quickly came to the decision to follow them and take them back to the camp. "Quick, Stonestorm's coming!" Kestrelkit was yelling down to Rainkit from the mound overlooking the camp._

"_Come back!" I yelled. "They're foxes out in the territory."_

"_We know," Kestrelkit yelled back. "We're going to drive them out." I watched as Kestrelkit and Rainkit raced off into the woods. It was only a few seconds later I heard Rainkit scream and a loud menacing growl. I remembered my vow. The promise I had made to my mother and father when Kestrelkit and Rainkit were born. I ran up the mound and my jaw dropped open into an O when I saw the foxes. There were four of them. They were massive and terrifying. Rainkit and Kestrelkit were cowering near some rocks. _

"_Get back to camp," I yelled at the kits which also caught the fox's attention. "Come and get me fox-hearts!" I turned and ran. I ran as far from the camp as I could get them. I could hear them yapping right behind me and I knew they were hot on my tail. I didn't have a plan but I needed to get them away from the camp. Suddenly I was pushed to the floor as a fox leapt on top of me. He started clawing at me and many of the others joined in. My body was being crushed and ripped apart._

_Then suddenly it stopped, the group of foxes ran off yapping happily to themselves. Leaving me alone. In pain. It felt like my life was slowly being taken from me and blood was sneaking quickly out of my body. My eyes were in pain and all I could see was red. It made me think of all the times I went hunting and how the poor mice must have felt as there life was cruelly stolen from them._

_It was a few moons later. I had been found. ThornClan's medicine cat, Firetail had fixed me up and I was back to normal apart from one thing. I was now blind. As blind as can be. I couldn't see anything and I was becoming a leader. "Stonestorm," Snowstar mewed. "You no longer deserve the name of Stonestorm. The name is for a muscular and strong warrior. You are nothing but a weak blind elder. You shall now be known as Losteye." Losteye. I should have seen it coming. I did see it coming but I never expected such harsh words from my leader._

_When the ceremony had finished Russetfeather hurried over to me. "You saved your siblings. You shall always be Stonestorm to me."_

I snapped my eyes open. Why couldn't I have a night's sleep without being reminded of that terrible day? Were StarClan out to punish me? Every night it comes back to haunt me.

**That was probably the most difficult challenge I've done to date!**


End file.
